Harden Your Heart: A Maximum Ride Novel My Version
by Kimmylovesyou707
Summary: Fang's Been Gone for Years But Little By Little Max Has Rebuilt Her Heart. What Happens When He Mysteriously Shows Up One Night By Her Bedside? Will She Be Able To Forgive him? Does She Finally Get Her Happy Ever After or Is This Just The Beginning of Another Chapter in Her Life, One That Maybe Even Worse Then Before.
1. Broken Heart

**Chapter 1: **

**Broken Heart **

**Make That My Broken Heart**

Hey, my name's Max but you might already know that. Well, remember my flock; Fang, he's 18 he's also my best friend, my right wing man, my soul mate but recently he also became my heart breaking ex-boyfriend (long story I will explain later). Iggy, he is also 18 like Fang and I. He's also the Gasman's best friend. He is wickedly good at make things explode! Oh I almost forgot he's blind. Nudge, my sister, well not really but sometimes it feels like it! She's a fashion freak and a big mouth 15 year old who thinks she likes Gazzy. Speaking of Gazzy, he's 13 he can also make a bomb out of anything, and I mean it anything! He secretly loves Nudge too but won't admit to it. Lastly Angel, my baby. She's 10 now and she's super powerful. I know what you're thinking; she's only 10! But I am serious; she is freakishly powerful and scary. And I know what you're saying; how can a 10 year old be powerful, scary and strong, but she's not the only one who's strong and powerful. We all are and that's because we have wings.

We all also have special powers like Angel. She can read and control minds, Iggy can hear really well, Gazzy can make anything into a bomb, Nudge can tell stuff by touch, Fang can blend into anything and can breathe under water and me, oh well I can fly at super speed, I can breathe under water. Oh, and we're all really strong.

Anyways back to life. So it's someday in mid-August, 2013. It's night time so the flock's down. If you haven't read all my other books, you must not know that Fang left us about 3 years ago, so now it's just me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. At least it was until one night.

"Max," Someone said quietly into my ear, making chills run down my spine. I knew that voice it had to be-

"Fang!" I said and hugged him tightly. At first he was stiff but then fixed his shape making it easier to hug him. After a while I let go and suddenly I remembered I was mad at him for leaving me back at Total's wedding, but seeing him here in front of me, all I wanted to do was hug him, but suddenly blurted out with anger.

"How could you leave me at Total's wedding?"

"Max, I had to." Fang said, looking apologetic.

There was something he wasn't telling me. I looked into his eyes for the answer, but like always I see nothing. His eyes as dark and the moon lit night.

"So what made you come back?" I asked.

"I figured it out!" Fang said with great excitement.

"What are you talking about?" I said, confused.

"Being alone let me think. I want to be with you. I love you." Fang said with a rush of emotions.

"So you think you can just come back and I will forgive you? If you do you're wrong!" What kind of person does he take me for? A girly girl? One who waits and waits for her Prince Charming to come? The kind that kisses every person they see?

"Max, I just told you I love you and you're mad at me. God you're just a stubborn as I remember you!" He said, and right then he gave me one of his very rare smiles. The kind that use to light up my day when everything had gone bad. Back when the flock was still together. God I have missed him.

"So what now?" I asked, not meaning to say it out loud, but to myself.

"We run away! We go live together! I want to marry you! We can be together forever! No more running away! No more anything! Just you and me!" He said his heart full of love.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was perfect... wait a minute. Nothing is perfect in my world. Nothing came that easy. Something was wrong. Everything was too perfect, this had to be a dream! I pinched myself.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked, confused with my actions.

"This is all a dream! I am trying to wake up." I say truthfully.

"Max, this is real!" He said. Just when I was going to argue with him, he leant in and kissed me so carefully. His tongue begged to come inside and of course I let him in! Just at that moment I didn't care if it was a dream, it was the best dream I had ever had. The last thing I remember was Fang lying next to me in my bed hugging me. Suddenly I woke up. It was 8 am, and my alarm went off. I look around and Fang was nowhere to be found.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I mumbled to myself when suddenly I heard a voice.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

OMG! It was true! He did sneak into Ella's house! He came back! But more importantly, he came back for me! Just then, Angel came into my room and sat on my lap.

*Max, Fang's back! Now you don't have to be sad! You can be with him and you don't have to worry about taking care of flock now that everyone's gone!* She said into my head.

Without thinking I replied in my head. *But how do you know he wants to be with me?*

She sent me a mental message back. *Sometimes a girl just knows...and you know, sometimes being able to read minds helps.* We both laughed and Fangs stared at us, wondering what we were saying, and then without warning, I smiled at Fang, and something in his eyes just showed me that he loves me.


	2. Love It Hurts

**N/A this is out Early! So make me happy and review! (: maybe I will do it again but only if I get a lot of reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I am a girl, James Patterson is a boy I am Not him**

**Chapter 2: Love. It Hurts.**

That morning, Iggy made breakfast and we all caught up.

"Hey Max, I wanted to remind you that starting Monday we start school!" Nudge said. She had bugged me all summer that everyone wanted to go to school and I finally gave in and signed them up.

"Alright. Thanks Nudge" I said.

"Hey Nudge, I want to show you something." Gazzy said. See, I told you they're head over heels for each other. But now they're not the only ones. Iggy has been dating my sister Ella for what, a year now.

"Okay." Nudge said following him outside.

"Hey guys. I would love to catch up but I promised to go hang out with Ella today." Iggy said.

"That's okay Iggy. Have fun!" I said when he was exiting out the room.

"Wow! Everyone's so different now, all grown up." Fang said after realizing that Nudge and Gazzy like each other and that Iggy was dating Ella.

"Um… yeah that's kind of what happens when you leave for three years! Everyone grows up!" I said, because I was suddenly mad all over again.

"Max." He said as he held up my chin with his hands. "Forgive me, okay? I made a mistake." Suddenly I felt kind of bad but then I remembered that he left me for 3 years!

"I am sorry… I don't think I can." I said honestly.

"Max please." he said. You could see sadness, regret, and loneliness in his eyes.

"No, you please, you left me for 3 years! 3 years Fang! Not a day or a week! You left me heartbroken." I said.

"Don't you think it hurt me too? I didn't want to leave!" He said, starting to get upset.

"You could have stayed if you wanted to." I said, getting ready to fly out of this house. Getting ready to fly away all my problems, but right when I was going to take off he stopped me.

"I won't give up Max, not any more. Even if I have to I will fight for you, but I won't give up because I LOVE YOU MAX!" But I was off soaring over the sky as light as a feather riding the air currents. I flew to where we met the hawks. Where we lived for a while when we were on the run years ago. Tears started to come out of my eyes and I wondered why. I remembered this place is where it all happened, this is where we were all together safe and no one left. But it was also the place Fang had said he'd meet me at in 20 years. I sat there until the sky started to darken. I headed home.

"Everyone! I'm home!" I said, but no one came out. I checked the time, it was 3 am. *Where could they be?* I thought and searched the house. "Nudge...Gazzy...Angel...Iggy…Ella…Mom...Fang?" No one replied, I was really starting to freak out but then I heard a moan. I ran over to it, it was Fang; beat up on the side of the bed. They must have thought he was dead and left him here. He had a note in his hand and it said:

Dear Max,  
It's so nice to talk to you. I wish we could do it in person. We have your flock and were not going to release them unless you donate your help. All we want is to run some tests see how everything is working. Think of it was a yearly check-up. I am sure this deal is the very best you've gotten in a while, unless you mate with Dylan. This is purely science. We want to see if you could get pregnant, if the child could really be born and things of that nature. Also, we don't have Dylan so you will have to trace him down. We hope to see you soon, but most importantly, we hope to see you carrying Dylan's child.  
Your friends,  
The scientists at the School.

**N/A remembers leave reviews if you want to know what happens NEXT! So click that button even if it's just to say hi! lol**


	3. Cross Paths

**N/A sorry its short I couldn't think of much so I need your help! Lol so review with ideas if you want me to keep going **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this you would have bought it **

**Chapter 3: cross paths**

I stared at the tiny piece of paper, shocked. I was sure Fang hadn't read it yet or he wouldn't have given the note to me. I had to do whatever to get the flock back. I would do it for them. They're my family. Only problem was they didn't have Dylan, I would have to find him and then try to convince him to have a kid with me!

What was I going to say? "Oh hey Dylan! I know I left your butt in New York after Fang left me, but I want to have a kid with you!" He was going to think I was on drugs.

"Hey, what does the note say?" fang said with all his might. He really didn't read it. What should I tell him? If I told him I had to have a kid with Dylan he would kill me for even thinking about doing it, and then hunt down Dylan.

"Um… we need to find Dylan." I said. How could I do this? I can't give way my baby to a bunch of evil white coats, and I much less can have a kid with Dylan. Why Dylan? Why not Fang? But then I remembered he left me.

The next morning, we set out. We were soaring and I kind of regretted bringing Fang. If anyone could stop me, it would be him.

"Okay, where is Mr. Perfect? I haven't seen him… what happened to him?" Fang said, feeling better.

"Um… he left after you left." Another lie. I had kicked him out in New York, I couldn't stand to think I might fall for him, but now I had to go look for him and ask him to have a baby with me. I mean for God's sake!

"So what did the note say exactly?" Fang said, curious. I had to tell him. He was going to find out sooner or later…

"Um…" I said, getting ready to hand him the paper, when he cut me off.

"That's going to have to wait, we've got company." I was already in battle mode at his side. Whatever it was it was flying fast and was headed right to us. I charged at it and was about to karate chop but stopped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was going to the store when I saw you, and thought I would come say hi!" Dylan said.

"Hey Dylan," Fang said.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back!" Dylan said, surprised. Right then the note slipped out of my jacket pocket.

"I'll get it!" said Fang, and when he reached for it, he read it. But the lines that popped out for him were: 'You must mate with Dylan.' He reached for Dylan and pounced him, sending him falling, all because of the surprise attack.

**N/A cliffy sorry! ****also I will be making a new story it will have Major fax some eggy little nazzy so look for it and review!**


	4. Plan

**N/A check out the song long live , the story of us , & better than revenge also this story goes out to everyone who wanted me to keep going and to **luv it123 **for being a great friend and helping me with everything (:**

**Disclaimer: my screen name is kimmylovesyou707 not James Patterson but at least you know Kimmy loves you (: lol **

**Chapter 4: Plan**

I ran down to Dylan where he laid from getting hit by fang

"Why did you do that fang we need him!" I screamed

But was suddenly attacked from behind

I sent a round house kick to the flyboys chest making him fly backwards and throw myself at the next flyboy and see Dylan get up and started fighting off the flyboys by her side and fang on the other side fang and I finished off the last of the flyboys when we saw Dylan come up to us

"Wow I thought there were no more flyboys" fang said as if he had forgotten what he just did to Dylan

"Are you okay" Dylan asked looking at me

Even with cuts and burses he still looked like a male model I gave him a small smile and said "how are you guys"

"I am fine" said fang

"I am okay" said Dylan

"Let's go find a place to hid out and then we can talk" I said to them

We flew for into the forest looking for a safe cave or an abandoned house to stay and talk after 10 minutes we found a little old house I had to think of what I was going to say to Dylan and now what I was going to say to fang I didn't want to tell him but I still loved fang I didn't want to do this with Dylan but I had to

A tear came out of my eyes and Dylan came over to me as we landed

"Hey are you okay?" he said wiping off a tear off my cheek

"Yeah I am fine" I said

"So what did you guys want to talk about" Dylan said looking at me and fang

"Yeah max what did you want to tell us" he said

The way fang said those 9 words made me want to cry and ran away or in my case fly as super fast speed I loved him so much I couldn't do it I couldn't hurt him or use Dylan but I had to for the flock for my family

"Dylan the flock was kidnapped" I said to Dylan trying my hardest not cry

"Oh my god who did it can I help" he asked and I could see he really cared for the flock

"They left me this" I said handing him the note

He unfolded the note and as he read the note his eyes widened

**Dylan's Point of View**

Dead silence for quite some time. Fang and I all stared at Max, but only my jaw dropped to various levels. Our lives had reached a new low of inhumanity

"Uh" I said not knowing what to say and then saw max start to cry

"I don't even want to do this I don't even want to be me I want to be one of those girls who are like 16 and want to have sex with their _boyfriends_ not a mutant freak who has to have a kid with another freak who thinks he loves me but was made to feel that way and then have to give my kid to a bunch of stupid evil scientists and I don't even love the guy who I have to have a kid with but the only person I love left me" she said and feel to the floor in a sitting positions letting her hair fall in front of her face crying

I wanted to ran over to her and hug her and tell her everything would be okay but for some reason I couldn't move

"Dylan its okay I couldn't ask you to do this for me or the flock" max said getting up and moving the hair from her face

Just then POW I turn imminently to see fang punch the wall

"Why with him! Why her! Why when I come back!" he yelled in between every punch

I had to say something. I had to say something that would get max to like me more. What if I got her out of this helped her get the flock back. What if I just did this with her. But what about her I knew that if we had a kid fang would never go with her and she would be sad. I had to do it and then maybe she would see how much I love her.

"I think I have a plan" I said and max and fang turned to look at me

**N/A Cliffy! SORRY! leave Reviews! Tell me what you want to happen! tell me ideas! Or even say hi but leave a review! (:**


	5. Nightmares

**N/A have you heard the song long live by Taylor swift it makes me feel sad but then I like it lol I don't know **

**Declaimer: I am eating hot dogs would James Patterson be eating hot dogs?**

**Chapter 5: Nightmares**

Fang and I turned to look at Dylan

"What" both fang I say still staring at Dylan

"I was thinking" Dylan said looking at us

"Go on" fang said through his teeth

"What if you and fang have a kid and pass it off as mine and yours" Dylan said looking at me

I have to admit I wouldn't mind making a kid with fang at least I loved him but what if he wouldn't do it

"Or if you want max and I can have a kid I am willing to do it for you max" said Dylan said looking at both of us

"Thanks Dylan" I said giving him a small smile

Dylan and I look at fang as if it were his choice

"But what about me not wanting my kid to have as bad a life" I said still upset with my life my life truly did suck

"I have a plan B" said Dylan

And fang and I turned to him again

"We could just go and try to kidnap them back" he said

Dylan was really trying to make my life better unlike fang who wasn't even trying

"So what are we going to do A or B or just do what the note wanted?" Dylan asked

"How about we try plan B first" I said wanting to know if plan A was even an option

"And if that doesn't work?" Dylan asked wanting to know the same as me

I stared at fang wanting him to speak he saw me looking at him

"If it doesn't work then plan A it is but what the note wants is NOT an option" fang said

So we headed off Dylan told us to stop at his house to pack before we all leave

"do you even know where they are held at" Dylan said he really did talk more than fang but no matter what I loved fang even if I wished I didn't

"the school in California" fang said you could see he was thinking

We finally arrived at Dylan's house it was a 2 story white house in the middle of the woods he house was a lot like him open bright and beautiful

"where did you find this" I asked still looking at the house

"I didn't find it I made it" Dylan said

"Wow" was all I could say

Dylan smiled at me

"come on I will show you around" Dylan said holding my hand to show me around

I glanced back and fang his face looked the same, emotionless but his eyes showed anger well he deserved it he left me! For 3 years!

After Dylan showed me around, he led me to a room

"you can sleep in here we won't be able to leave until tomorrow anyways" Dylan said

The house had 5 rooms his being the biggest want to know which he left me sleep in if you guessed his you deserve a prize

"thanks" I said

"fang you can sleep in this room" Dylan said to fang pointing to the room as far away as possible from my room

"and where will you sleep" fang asked I looked in his eyes they were screaming "if you say with max I will kill you"

"I will sleep in this room" Dylan sais pointing to the room between mine and fangs

"thanks Dylan I said

"my house is your house" Dylan said looking at me smiling

That night I had nightmares in Dylan's room

First I dreamed fang and I had a daughter and she grew up hating me as much as I hate Jeb she grew up strong and powerful she grew up thinking I was the bad guy

Then I had a nightmare that I couldn't get Prego so we tried to save my flock but it was too late they were all dead and it was my fault

I woke up screaming and Dylan and fang run in to my room

"MAX!" both fang and Dylan said as they ran into my room

I started to cry I couldn't take the nightmares I couldn't I was maximum ride I was invincible but these dreams had me bawling out

Fang sat next to me and I cried in to his shoulder making his shirt get wet

"what happened max" Dylan said with worry

Fang shot him a look that's said "get out"

"if you need me max I am just next door" Dylan said and left

"are you okay" fang said

I nodded into his shoulder

"what happened this time I mean" fang said stroking my hair

"I I had a nightmare" I said crying even more

"why don't you tell me it might help" fang said

We both lay down on Dylan's bed and I told him everything

**N/A if you want more love drama and comedy and little action check out my other story with Major FAX EGGY & NAZZY **

**LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	6. Your Alive?

**N/A OMG SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SORRY HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT!**

**Disclaimer: my phone is pink does James Patterson have a pink T-Mobile phone no I didn't think so lol but he sure is jealous of my phone (:**

**Chapter 6: your alive?**

That morning we set out Dylan fang and I all pack everything we would need Dylan each gave us a tiny black rectangle

"What this" I asked looking at the black rectangle

Dylan looked at me surprised

"What" I said confused

"It's a cell phone" Dylan said smirking

"Oh I knew that" I said not wanting to look dumb

"Okay max" Dylan said flying forward

I flew faster to get next to him "I am serious"

"You know you're cute when you look confused" Dylan said not looking at me

I felt my checks get hotter I don't know why I mean I hated him correction hate him so why was I blushing over his complement

_**Maybe because now that you don't have fang you see that you could love Dylan**_

I jumped maybe 10 feet in the air then fell several feet it was the voice

I got back to normal position fang and Dylan looked at me with worry and curiosity

I waved them off

_Long time no annoy voice_

_**It's nice to see you too**_

_So what do you mean now that I don't have fang he is right next to me_

There was a long silence figures voice never answered me straight forward

We stopped after a while to set up for the night Dylan went to go get food

And fang and I were alone setting up the fire

I was still thinking about what the voice said

"What was that about" fang said he must have been curious

"The voice is back" I said fixing the fire I knew if he saw my face he would see I was scared

"What did it say" fang said helping me with the fire

"Nothing important" I said then looked up at him big mistake I forgot he could read me like a book

"Max I can tell whatever he said shocked you surprised you and even …scared you" fang said

He really could read me like I could read his eyes I miss the days when he was just my best friend just my right wing man my second in command

I felt like going into beetle position and crying until I couldn't cry anymore but I couldn't

I was the invincible Maximum Ride I was Maximum Ride who lived on her own but still took care of her flock Maximum Ride who Saved The World I _am _Maximum Ride

"Max" fang said making me stop my pep talk to myself

"It's nothing fang" I said not looking at him

"You know you can tell me anything" fang said wrapping an arm around me

Right then something in me broke something went loose

"No I can't you don't have my trust anymore you lost all my respect when you left me" I yelled back escaping his hold

I looked into his eyes and I saw hurt sadness and regret I wanted to say something to tell him I am sorry when I saw something in the woods it ran at me full speed

I got in fighting stance fang did too

Something was with it a taller muscular figure I ran to the bigger figure and did a upper kick to its jaw

"Ow max what was that for" a familiar voice said

I still couldn't see who it was

"Who do you work for" I said still in my fighting stance ready to attack again

The figure stepped out of the shadows it was Dylan with…angel

I ran to angel and pulled her into a big hug

"Angel what are you doing here I thought you were kidnapped with the others" I said in shock

"I was but then I escaped on our way to the place I couldn't get the rest out" angel said she started to cry I pulled her in tighter and wiped away her tears

"Angel you have to tell us everything we need to know" fang said

Angel must have not noticed him and jumped from my arms into his

"Fang I thought they killed you" angel said fighting back tears that was my girl stronger than a bull

To my surprise fang hugged her back and whispered something back to her I couldn't catch it

**N/A leave reviews! 1****st**** person to review gets to give me ideas of what they want to happen next! (: in a message please do not post on the blog thanks! (:**


	7. Can't Lose Her

**N/A Special Thanks To ****Sammy 3's Bobby**** for being the first person to comment on chapter 6 therefore giving me the ideas for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I got a D- in math!**

**Fang: and you proud?**

**Me: hell yes! I had an F**

**Iggy: okay?**

**Me: yup oh and btw readers I don't think James Patterson has a D- In Math so I can't be him therefore I don't own maximum ride**

**Chapter 7: can't lose her**

**Fang's Point of View**

"Fang I thought they killed you" angel said fighting back tears and added

_You can't lose max_

I just looked at angel she must have not wanted max to know we were communicating through her power so she hugged me I hugged her back

"_What do you mean" _I said in my head

_Don't play dumb fang she doesn't trust you anymore she is starting to think she likes Dylan_

"_What but I thought she loved me I had been by her side every day of my life I told her I loved her I told her I would fight for her that I would never leave"_

I said in my head but want to explode on max who was just staring at us

You left her fang you broke her heart and now it's you job to fix it

Damn for a little kid she sure is smart but how was I going to do it

I looked back at max she was holding angels hand telling her everything she knew

"After you left they came we all fought as hard as we could but the erasers were so strong" she said holding back tears

"They must be a new generation" max said her beautiful forehead wrinkled while she thought about what angel was saying

"Then they took us they left fang they knew he was alive

Then nudge said why does he get to stay

And that's when Jeb stepped in and said

_He is part of maximums test he will be use full to max and he will remind her what we can do if she does not listen_"

Angel said and started sobbing on her last words

Max pulled her into a hugged angel tightly

"Its okay angel we have gone ageist the white coats before and we have always won so we will win now" max said giving angel a peep talk but also giving herself one

Dylan put his arm around max and just hugged her

_See she does put up with his crap now _

Angel said getting out of maxes hug to get Dylan to hug her so he will let go of max or at least that's what I think she was doing

That night we all slept in the cave Dylan slept across max with angel curled up next to him

Max sat next to me

"Even if you're not my boyfriend anymore I still want you to be my best friend" she whispered

I looked at her I could see so many emotions but I could spot sadness and loneliness

I pulled her into a hug and she laid her head on my shoulder

"I am sorry I left" I said I didn't think about it but it just came out

She looked up at me

"Fang I want to forgive you but I just I just can't be hurt …not again" she said and with that she moved to lay next to angel

I wanted to badly to make all her worries go away to make her forget the way she use to when it was just us back when we were trying to save the world

In The Morning I said I would go get breakfast but max being max said

"Oh just because you a man news flash fang girls rule" max almost yelled

I didn't want to fight with her so I was going to let her go

_Fang go with her that way you too can be alone for a bit_

I can't believe I was listening to 11 years old but she made since

"Fine we can go together" I told max

"Fine" max said and headed off in to the woods

I followed her hopefully while we were out we could talk

**N/A ****IMPORTANT****! **

**If I ever do not update on fan fiction it's because I don't have Microsoft word thingy I am using a 60 day free trial anyways if I don't update and you want to know what I happens next I post my chapters on maximum ride .com too here's the link to my blogs! (:**

**/profile/KimberlyRamirez**


	8. Kiss Me

**N/A SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED I was really caught up in my other story but I promise to have a new chapter up every Monday **

**Disclaimer:**

**Iggy: see this is why you're not James Patterson**

**Me: yeah I know but I said sorry**

**Iggy: if James Patterson never finished angel and just said "sorry" how would you feel**

**Me: a little better, I am so mad at him **

**Iggy: why?**

**Me: he's making me like Mylan! If I start to put Mylan in this story someone please virtually smack me!**

**Chapter 8:**

Fang's Point of View

This is my last chance I have to win her back

I see her fall more and more in love with Dylan

It's all his fault he made me leaves

But she made me come back

Okay not exactly but I wanted to come back

I starred at max as she picked up branches for our fire

She looks so beautiful so fierce graceful amazing

She must have caught me staring

She looks into my eyes and I can see she missed me and hates to fight

I knew her well

I reach my hand out and move the hair from her face

I pull her closer to me

I have waited so long to see her to kiss her

I need her

Without a second thought I pull her into a fierce kiss

She kisses back with force

Our kiss is full of passion lust want hunger

I don't know who started the tongue thing but I wasn't going to end it

After a while I pull back in deep need of air

I look at her

"Max" I said "I really did miss you" I finished

She pulls him into a hug and whispers "don't ever leave me again" into his shirt

I hug her back not wanting to let go

This time max pulls back "but we still need to save the flock"

What does she mean?

"So we need Dylan" she finished slowly

What does she mean need him was she going to have a kid with him!

Max must have seen this on my face and quickly says "he's got inside information plus we need another fighter"

I nodded at her

I hold out my hand for her to take

She entwines her fingers with mine

"Come on were late" she says and kisses him lightly

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with Angel & Dylan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dylan's Point of View**

I wonder what happened to angel

I could tell she was talking to fang but about what

I wonder if she wants max with him

I just don't get it I was made for max I would never leave her I could never love someone else yet she chooses fang

"That's because she loves fang" angel says reading his mind

Oh well might as well get some answers now

"Well I love her why doesn't she love me" Dylan asks

"Because you don't have a chose but to love her he does" angel says wisely

I swear for a 7 year old she sure is smart

"Thanks" angel said still reading my thought

"Can you stay out of my head" I say a little annoyed

"I can't your thoughts are loud especially when it's about max, max and you, or fang and max" angel said like she's talking normally

"Well sorry for being in love" I say

I really wish instead of fighting ageist me someone would help me

I am not a bad guy

"Well if you want maybe I could help you" angel says slowly

I wonder if I can trust her if she really will help me

"Why" I ask

I know she wants fang and max together

"Because if it gets the flock back I will do anything" she says and then ads "like any leader would" she finishes just before fang and max come back

Hand in hand

I feel nothing but anger rise as they walk closer

"Okay" I say to angel

**N/A I need ideas to keep going! So please review and leave ideas!**


	9. Try

**Chapter 9: Try**

**Max's Point of View**

That night we camped out in the forest. Dylan had first watch that of Dyaln, he seemed more and more out of it everytime he saw me with Fang.I had to keep him happy. I needed him. The flock needed him. "Hey Dylan can we talk?" I asked him as, he slumped down by the fire to start his watch. Angel had already went to sleep, and Fang followed. I was always last go to to sleep or first to take watch so, i was still awake. "Sure." Dylan said. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Dyl, what's wrong?" I ask.

"What's it to you Max! You have Fang now you should be happy!" He said whisper yelling and moving my head of his shoulder. I sat up and whisper yelled "That's not true Dylan!" "Yes it is! When you have him it's all about him, but when you don't it all about you missing him." ,He says and take a breath and then added, "He left you Max, and He hurt as I would never leave you, and I could never hurt you." He stated.

His words hurt only beacuse of all the hate he said them in, but in all the honesty that it was. I felt tears building up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. "You know what Dylan" ,I said using all my might to not make my voice break, "Save it Max" He says and turned to look into the model like features glowed even in this light, were I could bearly see my own hands. "I'm sorry" I say as I go to lay down in my spot. Dylan didn't reply to me, and just kept looking into the fire.

A while later I was awoken. I woke up suddenly on the alert ready to 'Fight or Flight' out of there. "Max, clam down" A voice said and placed it's hand on my shoulder.I turned to see the owner of the hand. It was Fang. God even when he just woke up he looks catches me checking him out and smirks.I scowl at him, but he just smiles."Max?" Angel calls out. "Yeah?" I reply getting up. "Dylan and I are going to go wash up in the ?" Angel asked. "Okay sweetie, have fun" I said and kissed her forehead.

**Angel's Point of View**

I ran down to the river where Dylan awaited. "So what's the plan again" Dylan asked after we had washed up. "Like I told you eariler all you have to do is find someone that Fang can fall for and then you step in and be her Fang" I said like it as the easiest thing in the world. "That just might work" Dylan said and smiled at me. I still don't know what Max is doing with Fang.I mean I love Fang but Dylan is stronger, a better fighter,more open, and nicer.

I smiled back at him, but then his faced turned into confusion. "But, who will I find that he can love as much or more than Max?" Dylan asks ,and adds, "I don't think there's anyone better than Max" He finished still looking puzzeled "I know someone" I said and added "She's just like Max, if not better" I hated knowing Max was going to hurt when Fang left her, but I knew I had to do something. I have to help the flock.

Dylan looks up at me. "Who?" he asks. "Her clone" I stated i knew max was way better than her clone but maybe fang could fall for her or if not him then maybe dylan could "And she's where?" he asks. "In Texas. Just get Max and Fang to stop there, and i'll make sure she comes out" I say. "And if Max doesn't let her come?" Dylan asks. "First of all, what's with all the qustions?" I ask "Sorry" Dylan mutters. "Second, I will talk to her tell her we need her" I finished. "Okay" Dylan says smiling


End file.
